


Human Signal

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Series: 性幻想三十題 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 性幻想三十題
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 十一月的性幻想三十題，隔日更新，三百字。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1：一次場景中有水的性事

汗順著丸山鬢角流下，好幾行在臉頰上賽跑，爭先恐後地在他近日略顯圓潤的下顎匯聚成水滴，沉重某個質量後才悠悠下墜到錦戶的臉上和身上。兩人渾身都濕透了：丸山和小時候剛跑完馬拉鬆的樣子如出一轍，原本褐色雲團般的捲發像剛抹完燙髮藥水，像好幾簇草似的；錦戶的身上也汗津津的，被迫留長的劉海像個鳥窩杵在緊閉的雙眼上。  
他們都如同剛從過熱的溫泉里起身的人一樣，全身又苦又鹹。

丸山經常會為此不由自主地道歉，這次也不例外。錦戶的嘴角毫不掩飾的下撇，視性事進展的步驟來決定是否要罵他不解風情。現在正是被熱潮按住胸口呼吸急促的時候，錦戶決定不說話，主動舉起雙腿掛在丸山汗涔涔的、試了好幾次才沒有滑落的寬厚肩膀上。  
丸山濕熱的掌心按著身下人舉到頭頂的手腕，感受到的突突脈搏過度導電，擊打他的理智。錦戶伸舌卷去落在嘴角的鹽水，饜足地舔過乾裂的唇。

他又渴又熱，舌尖就是沙漠旅人在正午裡覓得的一汪清泉。


	2. 秘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3：一次公开场合的性事

“ 锦户部长，你要的季度营业报表 —— 咦？怎么是丸山君？ ” 安子疑惑地看着满头大汗捣鼓正在闪着红灯的打印机的同事，原本绷紧的声线也放松下来， “ 你可把我吓坏了！你怎么在部长的办公室里？ ”

“ 他去洗手间 …… 额 …… 打印机好像 …… 出问题了 …… 所以叫我来 ……” 丸山摸摸脑袋，在安子要走近要帮助他之前又立刻止住了她，声音越来越小 “ 没关系！我自己可以解决！不然他又要说我没用了 ……”

他的脸红透了，从耳根一直往下红到脖颈，又好像难以从锦户的椅子上站起身。丸山这样的时刻不怎么多 —— 安子想起来上一次似乎是和锦户部长在使劲找理由解释报表数据里的问题 —— 好吧，那就是很多了。

“ 那报告先放在这里，他回来之后告诉他一声，趁他不在我就就先溜啦！ ” 她双手合十眨了眨眼， “ 辛苦副部长啦，每次都要等到部长下班才能回家。你放心，我一定会为你祈祷今天不要被训得太惨 —— 啊对了，别太享受坐在这张椅子上结果被抓包哦，那样我再祈祷也救不了你啦！ ”

丸山做了个哭泣的鬼脸，待同事把门关上、听到安子短跟小皮鞋蹬蹬蹬离开的声音后，才靠在椅背上长出了一口气。他把手从打印机里撤了回来 —— 那台旧打印机确实是时候得卡纸了 —— 接着向桌底下摸索到一根丝绸领带，用力地向外拽，冷笑的样子和刚才满脸通红的样子判若两人。

他朝办公桌下面道： “ 怎么样？刚才刺激吗？ ”

 

实际锦户从未离开过这间办公室；他从对话开始之前的一小时就躲在他自己的办公桌下，脸埋在丸山的双腿之间。下属将他宽大的老板椅往后稍微退了一点，又扯了一记手中的领带，锦户便被半扯出来。他看上去很狼狈，除去脖子里自己的领带之外，双手还被丸山廉价的领带禁锢在背后。他的衬衫大开，镶宝石的领带夹将他可怜的右边乳尖夹得充血涨大。那张几小时前还在会议里将丸山的企划案指责得一无是处的嘴，因为一直含着丸山的阴茎的缘故变得又湿又肿。尽管这样他也没有松口，湿漉漉的双眼可怜地看着丸山。

丸山摸了摸上司下垂的眼角，手指从眼角向下游离，掐住那颗已经充血的可怜乳尖，锦户从喉间挤出一丝轻轻的尖叫，丸山毫不留情地又往锦户口腔里顶撞： “ 今天我们什么时候回家就看这份企划能不能改完了呢，锦户部长对此还有什么意见吗？ ”

锦户不敢开口回应，似乎几小时前严厉的那个部长并不是他。他垂眼开始更卖力地张大嘴，放松咽喉，让丸山能顶到更深的地方。

“ 没有回答？所以还是要改？ ” 丸山遗憾地摇头，一手将围绕着上司的领带扯得更紧，另一只手轻轻按压着已经映出阴茎形状的脖子。锦户因为缺氧脸涨得通红，原本规律舔舐柱身的舌头也开始推挤起口中的凶器。丸山仔细端详着他的脸，在锦户似乎要昏迷前才抽出自己的硬挺，拍打对方的脸颊， “ 没以前坚持的时间长哦，是因为之前开会吼了太久都没气了吧。 ”

锦户瘫软在地毯上大口喘气，还咳嗽了几声。丸山的皮鞋踩在他硬挺的阴茎上搓揉了几下，一把拎起锦户脖子里的那根领带，扯着他往前走： “ 啊，我都忘了，这里空气不怎么好，小亮需要一点新鲜的空气。 ”

丸山慢条斯理地打开锦户单间办公室的门，温度比里面稍低一点，锦户下意识地哆嗦了一下，丸山没有漏掉这样一个小动作，朝锦户的大腿踢了一脚。不出丸山所料，他俩是唯二剩下的工作狂：除了丸山的座位前的台灯还亮着以外，别的地方都一片漆黑。这也很正常：安子是除丸山之外唯一一个会勤勤恳恳按照锦户几近龟毛的指示修改企划案的人，如果连她都回家的话，这栋楼一定不会还有人在。

开门前丸山也看了他一眼，显然在等待锦户给出绿灯放行。锦户对出自己办公室这件事还是有些抗拒，哆嗦着嘴唇好几次都想开口说安全词，可直到他都被牵到了丸山的办公桌前，他都没明白自己怎么就允许事件发展成这样。

“ 趴好。 ” 丸山言简意赅地一下命令，锦户的身体就主动服从地起立，艰难地用肩膀将丸山的文件推到一边，小心地趴在桌上。他自己将一条腿撑上桌子，丸山硕大的阴茎立刻挤进了他身后，锦户动弹不得，有些想扭动身子，但双手都被绑在身后，丸山身体压上来，让他动弹不得。丸山的动作很快，力气也很大，肉体碰撞声在空旷的办公室里更显得突兀，锦户羞耻得企图把脸埋在丸山的文件里，又被丸山揪着头发一把抓起来，锦户破碎的呻吟忍不住突然拔高了一声。

“ 小亮今天是故意的吧？下午话说得那么难听，就是为了现在被这样对待吧？ ”

锦户迟疑着没有摇头，他不是会撒谎的类型，却也不想这么快承认丸山看穿了他的心思。

“ 主人问你问题，回答呢？ ” 丸山另只手拧了一把他紧致的屁股，接着按着他的后背，那只扯着锦户头发的手却没有放下，让锦户的后背向后弯成了一个之后两人都会后悔的角度。

“ 是、是的 …… 故意 …… 故意为难您 ……” 由于后颈过度后仰的缘故，锦户说每一个字都很困难，身体却因为紧张而牢牢箍住屁股里抽插的性器。他的身体因为高度紧张反而变得十分敏感，每次腺体被粗大的阴茎顶撞都激起又一波热浪。

“ 真是不听话的小 ——”

随着办公室门的推开，丸山的话头戛然而止。

不知该归咎于丸山太沉迷于这场性事所以没听见安子低跟小皮鞋的脚步声，还是安子太过于专注于报表里的错误所以没听见肉体碰撞的声音，低着头直接向丸山的办公桌走去。

“ 太好了你还在，对了丸山君，那个报表有几个数字好像 ——”

空气凝固住，安子瞪大眼睛看着被判断为 “ 不在 ” 的锦户部长和他身后刚才还紧张兮兮、现在散发着她之前只见过一次冷漠模样的丸山。锦户到了临界点努力咬着嘴唇才没有呻吟出声或是发出悲鸣，大脑一片空白，连安子一边拼命鞠躬一边关门和连珠炮似的 “ 抱歉打扰了！抱歉打扰了！ ” 都没听清。

门刚关上，锦户就也忍不住呜咽着射了出来，大量的精液喷在下午被自己狠批的企划书上，他挣脱了丸山，埋在桌子上嘴里喃喃地反复着： “ 怎么办 …… 怎么办 ……”

丸山舔过锦户的鬓角，抽出尚未释放的性器，将锦户小心地翻身，挪开他遮住眼睛的胳膊：

“ 小亮不用担心哦，其实安子看到的早就不止一次了呢。 ”

锦户在丸山关掉台灯的瞬间惊恐地瞪大眼，感受身体又一次被无情地入侵。


End file.
